herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nestor (Happy Feet)
Nestor is a supporting character in Happy Feet and a minor character in Happy Feet Two. He is a male adélie penguin who is tallest member of the Amigos. He is similarly the best singer of his group. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Biography Happy Feet Nestor is first seen with his four best friends, Ramón, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul, when they met Mumble while the latter was being chased by a leopard seal. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul, along with Mumble, taunted the leopard seal until he gave up and flopped away. Nestor, Ramón, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul took interest on Mumble's tap dance, which made them to immediately take a liking towards Mumble. Then, they decide to invite Mumble to meet their home, Adélie-Land. Everyone was singing and dancing, and they use some of their newly learned tap dancing to impress some female penguins, to no avail. Mumble notices that some of the penguins there were carrying around rocks. Mumble mistakenly assumed that the male penguin was going eat it, until Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul told him it was a lovestone, for getting a mate. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are walking and dancing when the piece of ice Mumble was dancing on breaks, and he falls down a steep mountain. Nestor note that Mumble is "so accidentally cool" and the five jump after him. After sliding down the icy mountain, Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul fall into the ocean, where a piece of ice breaks off and releases a bull-dozer, which intrigues Mumble. Ramón advise him to talk to Lovelace, a "wise and all-knowing"rockhopper penguin. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul then takes Mumble to meet Lovelace, then Mumble could have his answers. Lovelace has a plastic rings from a six-pack-soda-can around his neck (which was said to be his "sacred talisman"), which he claims the mystic beings gave to him. After asking many questions, and not having answered, Lovelace decides to stop answering questions for the day. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head to Emperor-Land where it is mating season. Mumble tries to impress Gloria, but he knows he can't sing, so Ramón hides behind Mumble and sings to Gloria. She doesn't fall for it and at first, rejects him, but when he dances to her heartsong, she ends up falling in love with him, and many other penguins (including Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul) dance with them. Unfortunately, Noah, the leader of the emperor penguins, see their antics and banishes Mumble for not changing his ways. Mumble accepts, but threats to return after he discover why the fishes were disappearing. Not wanting Mumble to be alone, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul decides to go with him on his journey. They returns to Lovelace to find out information about the fish shortage and wants to speak to the aliens. After finding Lovelace, they discovers that Lovelace is chooking because the thing around his neck is too tight. Lovelace confess that it was never given by the mystic beings (nor anyone else either) and that it actually caught around his neck while he was swimming. Mumble asks Lovelace to take them to the Forbiden Shore (where Lovelace found his "talisman"), and then they could find the aliens to discover what happened to the fishes and how to take the thing out of Lovelace's neck. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul soon begins their journey. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul later discovers that Gloria had followed them, as she wanted to go with Mumble. However, Mumble did not wanted Gloria to go with him on his journey, as he knew it could be dangerous, and Gloria could die. In order to protect her, Mumble jokingly insults her singing voice into driving her away, and then she leaves to home. They also meet a land of elephant seals along their way, who warn them of the "aliens annihilators" (which was actually a boat or a ship the humans used to go fishing). The next day, Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul arrive at the Forbiden Shore. There they are attacked by two orcas, but they all manages to escape. After the attack, they found fishing ships come to the Forbiden Shore and the penguins watch them plunder fish. Mumble follows the ship leaving the others behind. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head back to Emperor Land to warn Norma Jean that Mumble is okay, and tells her about his heroic acts. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are later seen again when Mumble backs to Emperor Land. Mumble then convinces all the penguins to dance for the humans so the humans will give their fishes back. They starts training (except for Noah and the Elders), when the humans arrives in a helicopter. Soon all the penguins (even Noah and the Elders) dance for the humans, who take footage of them and the United Nations decide to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end, all is well. Mumble gets married with Gloria and becomes a hero. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and even Lovelace dances with the emperor penguins. Happy Feet Two Nestor is first seen with Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul when Ramón arrives at the Adélie-Land with Erik and his two best friends, Atticus and Boadicea. After Ramón presents them to the Amigos, they all go watch Lovelace's show. In the show, Lovelace presents a flying penguin (actually an Atlantic Puffin) named Sven. After Sven caught the females' attention, Ramón got jealous and wanted to ruin his show, forcing Lovelace to call the security to take Ramón away, despite their friendship. After singing his history, Sven shows pity towards Ramón and teaches him "Sventhink" and that he will it, it will be his. When Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul watches Ramón to wish, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble (looking for Erik, Atticus and Boadicea) as a girl. Ramón calls the security to trap Mumble, and he sees a female adélie penguins named Carmen, and Ramón falls in love with her. Ramón tries to win her heart, but she is not interested. Later on, Emperor Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélies penguins as they can. After Boadicea arrives with the adélies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset. Mumble then realized that if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, thus finally winning Carmen's heart. However, the only penguins to be free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they return, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort off stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies, Sven starts living with the penguins, Ramón introduces Carmen to his friends, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. The movie ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home. Personality Like the rest of the Amigos, Nestor is playful and loves to make jokes, as seen when he playfully insulted the leopard seal calling him "mermaid's tail". However, Nestor is the most responsible of his group and has extremely respect for those who have a higher social status than him, being very serious when facing a serious moment. Whenever someone (especially Ramón) ends up running his beak and insulting others, he tries to stop Ramón, in order to make him respect. However, he is willing to disrespect someone if he takes it as an insult, such as when he asked Noah to speak like an penguin, when the latter attempted to banish Mumble. Nestor likewise has a strong sense of justice, taking Mumble's banishment as unfair, as Mumble was seen as a curse, when he was actually the most kind of the penguins. Nestor is similarly a loyal and caring friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. Nestor is extremely supportive, and shows to care for the well-being of the others, as seen when he asked Lovelace if he was okay, as Lovelace was not answering to Nestor and his friends, until they discovers he was actually being choked. He is also very serious, as seen when he warned Ramón to stop hugging Raul, as he was asking Ramón to stop it. Neverthless, he remains as playful as the rest of the Amigos, like when he and the Amigos laughed when Mumble explained emperor penguins did not gained mates with lovestones, they singed for it. His sense of humor is also seen when he says that Mumble is so "accidentally cool". Nestor also has a incorruptible sense of right and wrong; when Mumble insulted Gloria to drive her away in order to protect her, Nestor shows to appreciate his attitude, and commits that he did what was right. Nestor even singed "Leader of the Pack" for Mumble after he was banished. Appearence Nestor's appearence is like a normal adélie penguin, but with a tall and spiky piece of feathers which is black and also has orange eyes, Relationships Ramón Coming soon! Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul Coming soon! Mumble Coming soon! Lovelace Coming soon! Sven Coming soon! Erik, Atticus and Bo Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Memphis Coming soon! Norma Jean Coming soon! Trivia * He has a sister, mentioned in the GBA version of the vídeo game. He mentions her when he asks Mumble to find all of his nieces or his sister is gonna be really mad at him. * He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, who also player Helicopter Pilot in Inside Out, Amos in Free Birds, El Chupacabra in Disney's Planes, Houston in Space Chimps, General Posada in The Book of Life and Seagull in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Predators Category:Dimwits Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sidekicks Category:Optimists Category:MAD Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Provoker Category:Bond Creator Category:Siblings Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Insecure Category:Martyr Category:Poor Category:Determinators Category:Fragmental Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Bond Protector Category:Inconclusive Category:Stalkers Category:Mischievous Category:Thrill-Seekers